


when compass left me

by sunfloweren



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dystopia, Get ready for angst, It will be Painful, M/M, Mild Violence/Blood, honestly more of a friendship au than anything else, loosely based on stray kids’s storyline, tw // death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfloweren/pseuds/sunfloweren
Summary: after the district 9 dome ruptured and a second moon came into view, 8 boys have been searching for each other. and with the government chasing them down, this mission proved to be harder than expected.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. prologue: chan

Chan tightened the laces on his boots as a young blonde boy walked into the debris-filled room. “Nothing?” he asked.  
  


”Nothing at all,” the boy replied. “Must’ve been another drone.”

  
A sigh came from Chan’s mouth. He looked at the darkening sky. “We might as well leave and search somewhere else. No use in waiting for him when he’s not even gonna show up.”

”But-“  
  


”He clearly wants to be alone, Felix,” Chan snapped. “And haven’t you gotten tired of this place? We have to go through an entire obstacle course just to get food.”

“So you wanna leave Minho here.” Felix shook his head and turned away from Chan. “I get that our lives are in danger, but so is his. We have to find him.”

“He’s not here! What’s so difficult to understand?” Chan grabbed Felix’s arm suddenly. His voice was shaking. When the freckled boy looked at him, he could see the fear in his eyes.

“So he’s dead.”

”Not dead, but... not here.” He let go of Felix’s arm. “At least I hope.” Chan walked up to a broken window in the room and looked outside. The sun was no longer in the sky, and the red and white moons were towering menacingly over the city. “Minho’s strong enough to survive on his own. And he’s smart enough to not stay in one place for too long.” He looked one last time at Felix before shaking his head. “We’ve been here long enough. Get some sleep; let’s leave before sunrise.”


	2. felix

Felix stepped over the concrete rubble, Chan following closely behind him. The horizon was starting to glow, which made them worry; but they could also see the border of District 9 not too far into the distance. They were almost free.

The two boys hurried into a building—an abandoned grocery store where they’ve been getting food for the past 4 weeks. The familiar smell of rotten apples and moldy cheese filled the store. Chan quickly closed the door behind them and peered outside. “All clear,” he said.

“Should we bring extra food for Minho?” Felix asked while stuffing granola bars into his backpack.

“No. We need our bags to be as light as possible. The border is heavily guarded... we have to be light on our feet.”

“Hey,” Felix snapped. “Do you really not care about anyone else but you? In case you forgot, Minho was the one who helped get us out of that prison. The least we can do is bring him some food.”

“He may have helped us escape, but he also betrayed us by separating the 8 of us.”

“You think he had a choice? At that time, we had no idea what the government was gonna do to us. Would you have done something differently if you were in his position?”

“I would do anything to keep us together.” Chan’s voice cracked. Felix didn’t realize he was crying. “How do you think Jeongin feels? What about Jisung? Seungmin? Changbin? Hyunjin?” Every name Chan mentioned caused a stabbing pain in Felix’s chest. “What if they’re all dead now? We don’t know where they are and we can’t contact them. All we have is Minho’s last words before leaving us: ‘Go to the heart’. And we can’t even be sure what he means by that. We’re alone, Felix. So is everyone else. It’s all because of Minho.”

Felix turned away from Chan in disappointment. “I’m the only one on his side,” he whispered. He grabbed two extra granola bars and stuffed them in the side pockets of his backpack.

Just then, a beam of light shone into the grocery store. Felix crouched down suddenly and held the bag close to his chest. He saw Chan quickly move behind a shelf. Gentle footsteps could be heard from outside, just barely distinguishable from Felix’s loud heartbeat. A deep male voice could be heard, but Felix couldn’t tell what he was saying. He could see Chan’s hand waving in the corner of his eye, but he didn’t dare move. Someone knocked on the door; then, the footsteps grew quieter.

Chan peered his head around the shelf so he could see outside. He looked at Felix and nodded. The pair came out of their hiding spots, shaking and scared. “Why the hell are they doing rounds now?” Felix whispered. Chan shrugged his shoulders.

”I’m not sure, but it looks like they’re tightening security. They may have noticed we’re here. We have to go. Now.” Chan opened the door while crouching and signaled Felix to follow.

They could see two men wearing all black walking away from the abandoned grocery store, talking to each other casually. Felix and Chan ran over quietly to a large pile of rubble and sat down behind it.

”What’s the plan?” Felix asked.

”I don’t know. The sun is already coming up, so we can’t do much. The drones will catch us immediately.” Chan looked around, searching for an escape route.

”What if we go there?” Felix pointed to a small, half-crumbled building in the distance. “We can stay there until it gets dark. I don’t think any guards will be searching it anyway.”

“You go there and scout it out. I’ll make sure there are no more unexpected searches.”

Felix nodded and made sure the coast was clear before running towards the structure. He could hear his blood pumping—drones were flying in the vicinity of the destination. He bent his knees more in hopes of seeming smaller, but he was wearing all white in the midst of blinding sunlight. All he could do was run faster. 

As he got closer to the building, Felix could see black fabric sticking out of one of the holes in a wall. He considered slowing down, but the drones were slowly inching towards him. He had to make it there, no matter what. The black fabric moved, and a face appeared in the hole. _Minho._ Felix’s eyes widened and his pace quickened. A hand shot out from the wall, and just as Felix was about to get caught by the drones, the familiar face pulled him to safety.

“You ran like you needed to take a shit after downing a bottle of hot sauce,” the man’s voice said. Before even taking a good look at his face, Felix recognized the voice, and he pulled Minho into his arms.

“Oh my god, you’re alive!” he exclaimed. “You have no idea how much I missed you.”

“If you didn’t miss me, you wouldn’t be hugging me. I miss you too, Lix.” Felix could feel Minho’s arms tighten around his shoulders. “Long time no see.”

”Dude, Chan’s gonna beat the shit out of you!” Felix pulled away and cupped Minho’s face in his hands. “Where have you been?”

”Um...” Minho’s eyes wandered away from the other’s face. “It’s a long story.”


End file.
